Inner's naruto
by Ayuri chaentachi
Summary: Summary: NARUTO tertekan karna Hinata terlihat seperti takut padanya, Apalagi setiap bertemu hinata sering menghindar dan pinsang karnanya, Serta hinata selalu gugup saaat berbicara padanya. Oleh karna itu naruto berusaha agar dekat dengan Hinata. Sehingga hinata tidak akan takut lagi padanya. Begitulah inner's Naruto. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan naruto? Yokk, cari tahu disini


**Inner's Naruto**

**Oleh: Ayuri Chaentachi**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

Rate: T

Maincast : U. Naruto, H. Hinata, I. Kiba

Genre: Frienship, Comfort n' little bit Humor

**Warning: **U. Naruto's **pov, **Typo, garing,

membosankan, alur monoton, Chaos's deskription

"talk"

'Mind'

No need flamed, Pleased.

**So, don't like don't read**

**Summary:**

NARUTO tertekan karna Hinata terlihat seperti takut padanya,

Apalagi setiap bertemu hinata sering menghindar dan pinsang karnanya,

Serta hinata selalu gugup saaat berbicara padanya. Oleh karna itu naruto berusaha agar dekat dengan Hinata. Sehingga hinata tidak akan takut lagi padanya.

Begitulah inner's Naruto. Jadi, apa yang dilakukan naruto?

Yokk, cari tahu disini

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Semalam naruto sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Hal itu dapat terlihat dari lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang nyaris menyaingi matanya gaara. Tapi pemuda 12 tahun ini tetap memaksakan bangun karna dia ada misi hari ini. Misi bersama seorang kunoichi bangsawan yang juga menjadi alasannya tidak bisa tidur semalam.

"ha-ah.." terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari naruto. Sekarang dia tengah mengosok giginya. Entah saking seriusnya naruto menggosok giginya sampai-sampai dia hanya menggosok dibagian yang sama sudah lebih dari lima menit yang lalu. Namun, sedikit aneh jika memang naruto menggosok kenapa seolah dia hanya menempelkan bros gigi itu ke giginya. Dan..

"zzzzzz..."

"Narutoooooo..." teriak suara cempreng diluar gubuk sederhana naruto.

"engghh.. UWAAAA aku ketiduran.." racau naruto tak jelas. Lalu mulai bergegas menggati pakainnya dengan pakaian bertugas—celana dan jaket orange dilengkapi dengan pengikat kepala. "ya, sebentar.." teriak Naruto dari dalam kamarnaya.

"brak.." suara pintu dibuka dengan kuat menampilkan sosok matahari konoha yang kesiangan.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan, kami sudah lama menunggu digerbang desa!" cerocos kiba yang kesal pada ninja satu angkatan dengannya ini. Dan tak jauh di belakang kiba ada seorang kunoichi yang terlihat anggun jika dia tidak menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan jari kedua telunjuknya didepan tubuhnya namun, walau begitu tetap saja keindahannya yang bagai rembulan terpancar dengan lembutnya. Sebuah daya tarik yang unik—Hyuuga Hinata.

"OHAYOU KIBA, HINATA ttebayou" teriak Naruto mengabaikan Kiba. Dengan langkah mantap dia melewati kiba dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Oo..ohayou naruto" balas hinata seraya menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto.

'ada, apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menjauhiku.. ttebayou. Apa aku bau' inner naruto dengan gereakan mencium kedua ketiaknya. 'tidak juga'

"Ayo berangkat ttebayou" teriak naruto semangat mengabaikan Hinata yang menjauhinya.

"cih, Naruto jangn menggalihkan pembicaraan dan apa- apan itu kau bersikap seperti pemimpin. Aku yang memimpin disini." Delik Kiba marah dengan berlari mengejar naruto kemudian..

"pletak.."

"ITTAII.. ttebayou, apa yang kau lakukan Kiba."

"Urusaiii,, kau harus mengikuti perintahku..!" tegas kiba. "ayo, Hinata kita tinggalkan saja si bodoh itu.." tambah Kiba dengan menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"ettoo,, demo kiba-kun.."

"sudahlah Hinata, ayooo" balas kiba dengan tetap menarik Hinata tanpa mempedulikan protesan kunoichi itu.

"oiiiiii, matte... ttebayou" panggil naruto dengan berlari mengikut Kiba dan Hinata. Walau naruto tampak seperti biasa namun, 'apa- apaan hinata itu, dia tak masalah dekat dengan Kiba. Sampai pegangan tangan segala. Bahkan dia berbicara dengan normal sedang denganku dia malah menjauh dan sulit berbicara. Apa aku menakutinya.. ttebayou' kesal naruto dalam hatinya.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

Naruto dan kedua teman setimnya dalam misi kali ini sudah jauh meninggalkan desa. Kali ini mereka mendapat misi tingakat D yaitu membantu seorang tukang kebun bernama Ayuri yang berusia 35 tahun untuk memanen Apel.

Selama perjalanan naruto mencoba untuk berbincang normal dengan hinata. Pasalnya dia selalu merasa sedikit tertekan karna hinata seperti takut padanya makanya semalam dia membuat perencanaan pendekatan pada hinata agar hinata tidak terlihat takut lagi padanya.

"Brukk.." sura bedebam yang sangat keras dari arah belakang serta rintihan "adu..duduhh ittai ttebayou". Telah menghentikan langkah dua orang remaja yang berjalan bergandengan didepan. Serempak mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto yang telah telungkup ditanah.

"Hina.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan naruto.. liat jalan, dasar" kata kiba seraya membantu naruto berdiri. Habis sudah harapan Naruto agar dibantu hinata.

"Tumben kau baik kiba,," respon naruto.

"apa maksudmu haa.. aku memang selalu baik tapi kau saja yang tak perlu di baik-baiki" sengit Kiba yang kemudian melepaskan naruto dari pegangannya. Setelah dilepaskan Kiba otak mulai memunculkan sebuah ide licik dia berjaln mengarah pada hinata dan berkting bahwa kakinya sakit dengan terhuyung dan akan menimpa hinata. Naruto sudah berharap bahwa hinata akan menangkapnya.. namun, "set.." hinata menjauh dari naruto yang akan jatuh kearahnya. Sungguh wajah hinata sudah sangat merah sekarang. Dan..

"brukk.." sekali lagi naruto terjatuh. Dan kiba Hanya mengeleng lelah dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. 'bodoh' batin kiba.

Mengetahui dirinya telah terhempas ketanah. Naruto mencoba menatap kearah hinata dapat dilihatnya wajah hinata yang merah padam. 'siaaaalll, apa dia sekarang marah padaku..' batin naruto tambah miris. Saat hinata akan menghapiri naruto. Dengan harga diri yang tersisa naruto bangkit dengan ringgisan yang sesekali meluncur dari mulutnya. "ayo Hinata,, " katanya seraya berjalan mendahului hinata. Dapat dia ketahui sekarang hinata berjalan mengikutinya. 'apa aku begitu menjijikan sampai-sampai hinata menghindar begitu tahu aku akan jatuh kearahnya.. siall, ini menyedihkan' batin naruto. Ya, walau dia mencoba terlihat keren tadi tapi lihatlah air matanya yang telah mengucur sekarang. Untung saja Hinata ada dibelakangnya. 'mission 1 gagal' inner naruto.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"akh, kalian para ninja itu yaa.." sapa ayuri orang yang telah menyewa mereka. "kalian pasti lelah mau makan dulu" tambah ayuri.

"yosh.. ttebayou" teriak naruto bersemangat. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan.. ekh, kenapa Naruto melirik Hinata begitu apalagi yang dia rencanakan sekarang.

"ah, maaf merepotkan, tante" balas Kiba.

"tidak masalah, ayo..silahkan masuk.."

"summimasen" ucap ketiga ninja remaja ini.

888

"silahkan makan.." kata ayuri.

'hijau! Sayuran hijau' batin naruto ngeri. Tapi.. "hap.. hap.. hap" naruto memakan nasi sayur itu dengan cepat.

"kau tak apa naruto, kau bertingkah aneh.." kata kiba yang sedikit tak percaya bahwa yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah Naruto.

"aaachuu tuaakk uapppa.." balas naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Melihat hal itu hinata tersenyum geli. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan naruto karna itu dia semakian semangat untuk menjalankan rencana keduanya ini.

Sekarang terlihat bahwa piring Naruto telah kosong. Dengan semangat naruto menoleh kearah Hinata. "Hinata bagi aku masihh.."

"plokk.." tiba-tiba piring Naruto kembali dipenuhi oleh sayur. Dengan gerakkan robot naruto menoleh keatas dan tampaklah sang pemilik rumah tersenyum ramah. "kalu mau tambah bilang saja, masih ada banyak kok.. jangan sungkan" katanya. "kalu begitu tante kedalam dulu.. jika kalian sudah siap kebun apelnya ada di belakang setelah di petik masukkan pada keranjang yang telah disediakan" tambah ayuri. Lalu berlalu kebelakang rumahnya.

"haa.. ha HAUAHAHAHAHAAH" tawa kibapun tak dapat dibendung lagi. Dan Hinata. "a..ano.. ini kaau na.. naruto-san mau lagi" kata Hinata seraya menyodorkan piringnya yang masih berisi banya sayur. Melihat itu terang saja tawa Kia tambah keras dan..

"ekhhm, naruto jika kau begitu suka sayur aku jga tak keberatan memberikan bagianku" kata kiba yang langsung memasukan sayur bagianya kedalam mankok naruto. "aku akan mulai memetik duluan, silahkan nikmati sayurmu.." kata kiba seraya berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat aneh karna disebankan menahan tawa.

"a.. aku, juga du..duluan na.. naruto-san" kata Hinata dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Lalu...

Singgss..

Wajah naruto sekarang sudah tak berbentuk.. entah apa yang terjadi wajahnya terlihat hijau lebih hijau dari pakaian rocklee. Tapi apa daya dengan keadaan menahan mual naruto harus menyelesaikan misinya apalagi saat pulang dia diberi oleh-oleh sayur dari Ayuri dengan senyum menawan diwajah wanita itu. yang sepertinya tak memperhatikan naruto yang sudah seperti keracunan sayuran. Ya, walaupun dia juga dapat apel.

**...Ayuri Chaentachi Present...**

"crash.." suara gigitan apel terdengar nyaring dari arah belakang Kiba dan Hinata dan "tukk.." kali ini seperti sebuah benda yang jatuh dan "Brukk.."

Mendengar itu kedua orang itu menoleh kebelakang. "apalagi sekarang naruto?" delik kiba malas.

"na..na.." gagap hinata

"ada apa Hinata?"

"na..naruto apakah dia Putra salju?"

"Haaah.." balas kiba terkejut lalu memperhatikan naruto.

Apel.. satu gigitan... cek

Naruto pingsan.. cek..

"benarkah naruto putra salju..?" kata kiba mulai...

.

.

.

**The End.**

Ayuri: yosh berakhir dengan gajenya.., tapi bagaimana minna-san apa humor and frienshipnya dapet? **So mind to riview pleased.. thx before. b(^-'\)v**

Naruto: its not cool..

Ayuri: gomen naruto..ini Cuma acting. Naruto-kun tetap mr. Perfect, akh iya ini akan menjadi kumpulan cerita tak bersambung yang Maincastnya Naruhina n' other jadi kasih pendapat ya, dengan mengklik kotak ripyuu dibawah. Trims n jaanaaa minna-san.


End file.
